Parallel World
by angelalexandra
Summary: After a spell back fired on Stella during class, Stella has ended up in a strange world where everything is different including her relationship with Brandon. Will she accept the things that she cannot change or save her relationship and return home? R/R
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club: Out Cast

Everyone knows that the winx club all have very different personalities. Stella is the popular, shop-o-holic princess of Solaria; Flora is the sweet, sensitive faerie of Linphea; Tecna is the smart, logical faerie of Zenith; Musa is the music loving, up front princess of Melody; Layla is the in your face, speaking the mind, tom-boy princess of Tides and Bloom is the outgoing, girl from Earth. But what happens if everyone switched identities?

It was a beautiful, sunny day at Alfea and the girls were in Professor Palladium's class. The girls were finished with ancient spell casting and were on to modern spell casting.

"Now class, with today's modern spell casting, focus and magic are key" explained Palladium. "For example, for a love spell, your focus is on your heart and the magic is the full moon. So, for your spell to work, you have to perform your spell during a full moon while focusing on your heart" Palladium continued.

Stella was looking out the window when Palladium said, "Stella, would you care to demonstrate a modern spell?"

"Professor, me and spells, no" replied Stella.

"Pardon?"

"It's true professor, she can't even create a potion without blowing up a science lab," said Musa.

"I can to" said Stella biting back. "Watch me," and she walked in front of the class and looked back at Musa and said, "You just tricked me tricking into saying the spell didn't you?"

"It's all good" replied Musa sneakily.

"Go ahead Stella" instructed Palladium.

"Ok" said Stella annoyance in her voice.

Palladium lit a few candles on his desk and turned to Stella. "Now Stella, since you are failing this class, success in this demonstration will count toward your final grade. Which spell do you want to demonstrate? The 13 yr old spell or the time spell?" offered Palladium.

"Ah," said Stella thinking.

"For the love of magic hurry up!" yelled Layla.

"Yes Professor" answered Layla meanly.

"The time spell," answered Stella.

"Stella that spell is really advance and you haven't done that spell" stated Tecna.

"Shut up Tecna" yelled Stella biting back and she sat down on the floor and held out an old pocket watch.

"Now remember to focus on a certain time Stella and you magic is the pocket watch and create a portal" assisted Palladium reminding.

Stella focused really hard on the time and said, "For those who want the truth revealed,

Open hearts and secrets unsealed,

From now until its now again,

After which, the memory ends."

Right after Stella conjured the spell, a small black hole portal appeared and Stella was sucked right in.

"Stella!" cried Bloom off her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything went dark until Stella heard Flora.

"Stella, Stella wake up" said Flora.

"What!" shrieked Stella.

" Gees Stella, you must've been studying really hard" said Flora and she picked up a flute and started playing.

Stella stood up and saw that she was wearing Tecna's outfit.

"(Shriek) what am I wearing? Why are you playing the flute and why are we in Tecna and Musa's bedroom with pictures of Timmy everywhere?" asked Stella starting to panic.

"Man Stella, you really need to chill" stated Flora.

"I'll be right back" said Stella running out of the dorm.

"Bloom, Musa!" yelled Stella and opened 'Bloom's' dorm.

She saw Bloom and Musa arguing. "Musa, I have had it!" yelled Bloom. "Oh look at me, I'm the pretty girl from Earth, I have powers" said Bloom impersonating Musa.

"You know, I don't know what your problem is Bloom but you're really being mean and I don't have to stand here being insulted" yelled Musa back.

"C'mon guys, let's just get a long" suggested Layla.

"You know Layla, why don't you just take back that goody-goody, let's hug it out attitude and save it for someone who cares" Bloom yelled at Layla.

"Shut up Bloom!" yelled Tecna.

"What?" shrieked Stella.

"Ah, keep it down Stella" complained Tecna.

"Shut up Tecna! The boys are coming" announced Bloom.

"Really?" asked Stella sarcastically. "Yes! My snookums would know who I am" cheered Stella happily.

"Snookums?" asked Flora curiously.

"Stella, Bloom calls Brandon that" explained Musa.

"Brandon and Bloom? What!" shrieked Stella.

"Oh my god Stella, stop the incisive shrieking" complained Tecna.

"Musa, I need fashion advice" cried Bloom panicking.

Just then, the boys pulled up outside.

"The boys are here, the boys are here!" announced Flora from the window.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls all ran outside even Stella who was being dragged out by the others and greeted the boys.

"Snookums!" cried Bloom and gave Brandon a kiss.

"Sky" cheered Musa and gave him a hug.

"Hey Riven" greeted flora acting cool.

Riven looked up from his bike and replied, "Flora, hey" and looked back and took his helmet off.

"Sup Nabu" greeted Tecna oddly like Layla.

"Helia!" cried Layla happily and perky.

"Hey Stella" said Timmy coming up from behind her. "Hey Stella, I've got a new upgrade for my computer and I was wondering if you could take a look at it for me."

Stella looked over at Bloom and Brandon and saw them kissing and you could see the flames in her eyes and she overheard them talking.

"I missed you snookums" said Bloom.

"I missed you too cupcake" replied Brandon all lovey dovey.

Stella started to get real steamed up and yelled, "I can't take this anymore!" and she ran up to Brandon.

"Brandon, don't you know who I am?" she asked him.

"Of course I do Stella" replied Brandon.

"You do?" asked Stella with relief.

"Sure I do, you're Stella, and your boyfriend is over there" said Brandon pointing to Timmy.

"Has the world gone bonkers or is it me!" she cried.

Just then Miss Faragonda walked up. "Miss Stella, Head Mistress Griselda wants to speak to you."

"Head Mistress Griselda, you're the head of punishment?" asked Stella.

"Yes, no go" ordered Faragonda.

Stella's eyes started to giggle until she let out a loud, ear piercing squeal. "(squeal!!)" and she ran back inside.

Stella ran into 'her' bedroom and looked around the room. 'First place for digital project' read a trophy on her desk. All around the room Stella saw all these trophies and certificates that read first place.

"Oh my god, I'm Tecna in this world" cried Stella and she fell on her bed.

Everything was quiet until she heard a knock on the door and Layla walked in.

"Stella sweetie, are you alright?" she asked acting like Flora and she sat next to Stella.

"No, I'm not fine" she answered. "Everything is wrong. You're acting like Flora and Flora is acting like Musa, the whole world is messed up. Maybe I casted my spell wrong, that's it" said Stella jumping off the bed.

"What?" asked Layla confusingly.

Stella turned around to Layla and said, "Layla, you are the princess of Tides, betrothed to prince Nabu, not kissing Helia besides, you're a tom-boy."

Layla stood up and said, "Sweetie, why don't you lie down, you really need some sleep" suggested Layla and she closed Stella's room.

Stella looked out the window and thought to herself "Maybe Stella's brain in this world is passing its genius directly to me. That must be why I'm so smart." Then she started singing.

"I am so smart, I am so smart, S.M.R.T, I mean, S.M.A.R.T."

Stella sat back on her chair and placed her hands on her desk. She thought to herself and said, "No, I can't give, somehow, someway, I'm going to get things back."


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes later, Stella was in the lounge in the dormitory sitting with the others.

"Stella, why are we here?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, I have a date with Brandon soon and I really have to get ready for it" complained Bloom.

"See, this is what I'm talking about" said Stella getting her point across. "Bloom, you are the last heir to the throne of Sparks and you're also the shy Earth girl from Earth. Layla, you're the in-your-face tom-boy Princess of Tides. You Musa, you are definitely not shy, you are the Princess of Melody with the upfront attitude who loves music, and Riven not to mention. Flora, you are the sweet, sensitive girl from Linphea with the nurturing personality. Tecna, you're certainly not the tom-boy type of gal, you are the smart, annoying geek."

"Ok, if we're all that them, what about you?" asked Musa.

"Isn't it obvious Musa? I'm the popular Princess of Solaria" answered Stella.

There was an awkward silence in the room then all the girls started laughing their heads off.

"No Stella, that's Bloom. Really, what is going on inside your head today?" asked Tecna.

"You really need to slow down with the late nights and the studying until dawn routine because this is not healthy for you" said Musa and she walked off with the rest of the girls.

"Guys, I'm telling you the truth" yelled Stella.

"Right, in Never Land with Tinkerbell and Peterpan" said Bloom.

"Hey, be cool Bloom. Tinkerbell is my second cousin" said Flora.

"(Groan) why doesn't anyone believe me?" Stella complained. "I'm serious you guys. I know that you're personalities are all wrong. Even the people you're dating are all wrong!"

"WHAT!" All the girls yelled.

"Oh, you did not just say that" said Tecna.

"Oh yes she did" added Flora.

"Ok Stella, since you're too wacked out to come to your senses, we'll play along with this charade of yours. Tell us this, if we are who you say we are then who are we supposed to be dating?" asked Tecna sneakily.

"Well, Flora should be dating Helia, Layla and Nabu, Musa and Riven, Tecna and Timmy, you and Sky and Brandon and me" answered Stella.

The girls immediately, without hesitation all burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, in your dreams Stella" said Bloom and they all walked off.

In the distance, Stella could here Musa saying, "Me and Riven, please, he's so arrogant and a jerk, oh no offense Flora."

"None taken" replied Flora.

"This is not working" thought Stella. "I'm sorry that I have to do this guys, but," said Stella.

"Do what?" asked Musa.

_"Show them the future_

_Show them the past,_

_Show them now, for once they came,_

_Right where they left,_

_All now the same"_

A bright pink light opened up and were shown each one of their individual personalities.

Flora was first, she was shown her powers, the time everyone went to her home on Linphea and visited her little sister Rose.

Past: "Hi I'm Flora. I'm the fairy of Nature"

When they went to Linphea, "Welcome to Linphea you guys, we have no technology here, only nature."

Flora also introduced to her sister to her friends. "Guys, this is my little sister Rose."

She also saw the time she met Helia for the first time.

"Helia, these are my friends. Let me introduce you. This is Flora" said Brandon.

"I am honoured to meet you" said Helia bowing.

Flora looked at Helia's drawing and said, "Your brush strokes capture the dove's movements so beautifully. It's like its wings hove the clouds and the sky and the dove become one."

"That's what I had in mind. I love that you got that" replied Helia.

"Yeah that's Flora for ya" mentioned Brandon.

"It's really nice to meet you Helia" said Flora.

Next was Musa, she was shown her concert at Red Fountain, "I don't what it is, but there's something new that keeps on flowing through me and it feels like magic" sung Musa.

Her talk to her mum at her resting place was shown next. "Hey mum, dad doesn't me to sing at the concert tonight and I think it's because he can't forgive you for leaving us but mum everything I am is music so I'm going to do it. Please be with me."

She was also shown the time she was talking to her mum on The Day of Rose. "Hey mum, classes are going great. I'm acing potions and there's this really cool guy Riven, he's sort of, rough around the edges."

As well as the time she admitted to Riven how she felt. "Oh by the way, I like you, a lot. Don't worry you don't have to admit how much you like me, you can do it later".

Then it was Tecna's turn. She saw the time when she and Timmy made an alarm system for the battle of Alfea in freshman year. "Are you sure this is going to work Tecna? I'm not saying that I think you're calculations are incorrect but" Timmy said but was interrupted by Tecna.

"I checked them, I double checked them and then tripled checked them."

Tecna also saw the time were she got mad at Timmy for not admitting his feelings for her. "You know Timmy, I get really tired of talking about our computers. Why don't you give me a call when you feel like talking about us."

It was then Bloom's turn. She saw when she first met Stella in Gardenia and went to Alfea. "Hey you've got winx, girl" said Stella.

"Huh? What's winx?" said Bloom.

She also saw the time when she went to Sparks in freshman year and found her crown to reclaim her thrown.

"This crown was made for you Bloom. It was kept here for one day, when you would return to Sparks, to reclaim your throne" stated Daphne, the nymph on the Magix town hall.

Bloom also saw the first time she met Sky, or Brandon at the time, "And this is Brandon" said Stella, introducing all the guys to Bloom, when they first met.

"Hey" said Sky.

Layla was lucky last and she saw the first time she met the girls. "So you're the princess of Tides?" asked Bloom

"Yeah that's right, my name is Layla."

Layla also saw the time where she found out about the arranged marriage to Nabu. "What's going on Opheir?" asked Layla.

"Layla, there's something I need to tell you. Those men aren't here to take me away, they are here looking for me. My real name is Nabu and I was supposed to be marrying some girl named Layla. So I escaped from my parent's palace to see if this Layla was so horrible."

"So you're the mysterious Nabu that I am supposed to be marrying" said Layla.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in reality, Stella sat in 'Bloom's' dorm looking through her wardrobe.

"What was this girl thinking?" Stella thought to herself.

A few minutes later, the girls came back from their reality checks. "Well?" she asked poking her head out of the door way.

The girls all started laughing again, this time, more hysterically.

"Hey Stella, get out of my wardrobe. I don't want your geek germs all over my clothes" ordered Bloom as she marched into "her" dorm.

"Man, so that's why you spent all last night studying for?" stated Flora.

"Seriously, that must've taken a lot of magic to play that joke. Did you plan this with Tecna?" asked Tecna sarcastically.

"(Groan) _"The winds that are blowing in the sky,_

_Stop the time that's passing by"_ conjured Stella.

"Hey cool," said Stella said as she looked at her friends, frozen in place. "Maybe the Stella in this dimension is giving me her intelligence every minute."

Stella paced around the room thinking of other ideas on how to set things right when she heard a pebble thrown at the balcony window. "Oh no, Bloom's date. Please don't let it be Brandon" she thought. She walked up and opened the doors and walked out. She looked over the balcony and saw Brandon there on his hover bike.

"Hey Stella, where's Bloom?" asked Brandon as he let himself inside the dormitory.

He walked into the lounge and saw the girls frozen in place. He took out his phantom blade and threatened Stella.

"What did you do to Bloom?" he demanded.

"Ok first of all, gross for saying that, coming from you and second,

_Show them the future,_

_Show them the past,_

_Show them now, for once they came,_

_Right where they left,_

_All now the same"_

Said Stella and she put him under the same spell as the others had before and he was shown his personality in the real world.

He saw were Stella and Brandon first met in Gardenia in freshman year, when she didn't know his true identity. "This is Prince Sky" said Stella.

He saw their first kiss after they defeated the minitor. "Bye Stella" said Brandon and he kissed her on the cheek.

The fight against Darkar, "Goodbye Stella, you are the light of my life."

"That's the cheesiest thing you've ever said."

"I guess I've become a cheesy guy. You kinda bring that out in me."

The time when Brandon came face-to-face with Darkar. "Back off, I said back off" he demanded.

Once the spell ended, Brandon held his blade up to Stella's neck and pushed her against the wall.

"How did you do that?" asked Brandon. "Are you a witch?"

_"Keep away-us"_ said Stella, spelling the blade away from her neck and it landed on the other side of the room. Brandon gave her a strange look while Stella was rubbing her neck. She thought to herself, "If memories won't bring his memory back, then maybe feeling can" she thought and she kissed Brandon.

It was working. All of Brandon's memories of the real Brandon started to pour into his head, memory after memory, and feeling after feeling.

After they finished kissing, Brandon looked at everyone and said, "You're right, they have the wrong personalities."

"Brandon, I need your help. I'm looking for a spell that I did in class. You look for an old pocket watch and I'll rewrite the spell to send me back home" instructed Stella.


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon searched everywhere. He looked in everyone's room.

"Stella, how do I know that you didn't spell me into believing that everything is wrong?" asked Brandon.

"I don't know, I guess the kiss wasn't enough was it?" replied Stella while writing.

"Oh no, it was fine, but, how do I know that all the memories weren't real?"

Stella turned around and said, "Ok, when you kiss Bloom, or go out with her, do you feel anything?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds then Brandon bowed his head a little.

"That's what I thought" she said.

"Ok, fine" said Brandon and he turned around facing the lounge couches and continued, "Now, where's that pocket watch?"

Eventually, Brandon found the pocket watch and Stella had finished rewriting the spell. Stella placed a few candles on the coffee table and set the watch to the exact time she performed the spell and she sat down on the floor.

Stella focused on the time, like before, and as she begun the spell, she used the power of the full moon outside and said, _ "For those who want the truth revealed,_

_ Send us the truth and let the secrets unseal_

_ From when it was to now again,_

_ After which the memories end"_

After Stella finished chanting, she disappeared. There was darkness again and she heard murmurs. She realised what happened. She got sucked back into the portal.

"Stella" cried Bloom.

Seconds later, another portal opened up and Stella was spat out.

"Stella? What happened to you?" asked Professor Palladium.

"I went to another dimension" answered Stella.

"Well, it's not a time spell but that's a perfect example of a modern spell, A+ Stella" stated Palladium.

"Cool, I've never gotten anything higher than a C+" said Stella jokingly.

"Well Stella" said Musa as they all left the classroom, "I guess your mistakes have finally done something good for once."

"Thanks Musa" thanked Stella gratefully.

"It's all good."


End file.
